misericordiafandomcom-20200214-history
Franco Dell'aglio
Franco Dell'aglio is a supporting character and a minor antagonist in Misericordia. Personality Franco is a shy kid, at the begining, was extremely serious and quiet, with a less impulsive personality than Luis, but he was progressed to speak more in the shool, from having Luis as a unique friend, to have another 5 friends in a bit time. Franco was Edgar's replacement after Edgar leaves the school, sharing desk with Luis. Appearance Franco is a timid, stocky, brown-haired cyborg-like kid with large glasses covering a bit of his face, he wears attire identical to that of Luis Mamani, with the addition of numerous scratches and hits, but possibly, the most prominent distinguishing feature of Franco is the large, cuadricular pair of robotic eyeglasses covering most of his face with a small white point cyber eye in the left side, this beign the result of a near fattal accident in which some abusers pushed him in the chemistry class on her old school, causing the toxic spill on his face and irreparably damaging his eyesight and eye color, happened to be blue to brown. He constructed a pair of high-tech robotical eyeglasses to use on his own, with the addition of a white point on the left side of the glasses, wich is really a small cyber-eye, revealing his frame of mind, if the point is white, he is neutral, if it's red, he is angry or stressed, and if is green, he's happy. Trivia * Aylen was his first friend formerly. * The cybernetic eye on Franco's robotic eyeglasses is active, but most of the time, is still white, only a few times is seen with a different color. * Franco's eyes was originally blue before the accident. * The design of Franco bears a strikly resemblance to the character Dexter from the Cartoon Network show Dexter's Laboratory. Even his personality is a lot like Dexter's. * He is the only kid on his floor who uses glasses. * The name "Franco" is a pun for the greece word "Fakós" that means "Glasses". * In the left side of his face, a small cybernetic eye can be seen on Dr. Dell'aglio Jr's glasses, wich is apparently inert or damaged, by the fact that not moving, but can blink. * If one compares Franco's design of the old games with that of the Sierra, his cyber eye seems to be angry all the time, since he is seen static red in mind without changing color, this is a possible explanation why He went crazy, because with so much stress he could have gone mad. * Another possible explanation for his insanity is that at one point Willy - Tag Racing Champion one of Franco's lines when talking to him is "Oh, I'm sick of seeing you and hearing you win always, I have enough with what makes me see and Listening to my cyber eye, "claiming that his cyber eye makes him see visions and hear things, and by having these experiences often his sanity may have been declining successively. Gallery Franco's icon.png|Franco's icon Francoheadtimetwister.png|Franco's head in the recess vortex Francoindustrieslevel5.png|Franco's face on his factory logo francocartoon1.png|Franco's icon on the students's wall francoMTWOM.png|Franco in Misericordia - The Wrath of Mamani francotwinsanity.png|''Blinsanity'' render. FrancoMSE.png|Franco as he appears in the Sierra Entertainment games. Dr.DellaglioJrConceptArt.jpg|Concept art FDell'aglio.jpg|Franco's glasses second form, more "discret". Category:Characters Category:Villains